Choose Your Own Adventure
Choose Your Own Adventure (pol. Wybierz swoją własną przygodę) - seria paragrafówek dla młodszych czytelników, wydawana przez Bantam Books w latach 1979-1998. Choose Your Own Adventure to jedna z najpopularniejszych serii książek dla dzieci, sprzedana w latach 1979-1998 w ponad 250 mln kopii, przetłumaczona na 38 języków. Każda książka jest napisana w drugiej osobie. Lista książek ;1979 (1-3) * 1. The Cave of Time by Edward Packard * 2. Journey Under the Sea by R. A. Montgomery * 3. By Balloon to the Sahara (reissued as Danger in the Desert) by Douglas Terman ;1980 (4-8) * 4. Space and Beyond by R. A. Montgomery * 5. The Mystery of Chimney Rock (reissued as The Curse of the Haunted Mansion) by Edward Packard * 6. Your Code Name Is Jonah (reissued as Spy Trap) by Edward Packard * 7. The Third Planet from Altair (reissued as Message from Space; also released as Exploration Infinity) by Edward Packard * 8. Deadwood City by Edward Packard ;1981 (9-11) * 9. Who Killed Harlowe Thrombey? by Edward Packard * 10. The Lost Jewels of Nabooti (reissued as The Lost Jewels) by R. A. Montgomery * 11. Mystery of the Maya by R. A. Montgomery ;1982 (12-16) * 12. Inside UFO 54-40 by Edward Packard * 13. The Abominable Snowman by R. A. Montgomery * 14. The Forbidden Castle by Edward Packard * 15. House of Danger by R. A. Montgomery * 16. Survival at Sea by Edward Packard ;1983 (17-27) * 17. The Race Forever by R. A. Montgomery * 18. Underground Kingdom by Edward Packard * 19. Secret of the Pyramids by Richard Brightfield * 20. Escape by R. A. Montgomery * 21. Hyperspace by Edward Packard * 22. Space Patrol by Julius Goodman * 23. The Lost Tribe by Louise Munro Foley * 24. Lost on the Amazon by R. A. Montgomery * 25. Prisoner of the Ant People by R. A. Montgomery * 26. The Phantom Submarine by Richard Brightfield * 27. The Horror of High Ridge by Julius Goodman ;1984 (28-39) * 28. Mountain Survival by Edward Packard * 29. Trouble on Planet Earth by R. A. Montgomery * 30. The Curse of Batterslea Hall by Richard Brightfield * 31. Vampire Express by Tony Koltz * 32. Treasure Diver by Julius Goodman * 33. The Dragons' Den by Richard Brightfield * 34. The Mystery of the Highland Crest by Louise Munro Foley * 35. Journey to Stonehenge by Fred Graver * 36. The Secret Treasure of Tibet by Richard Brightfield * 37. War with the Evil Power Master by R. A. Montgomery * 38. Sabotage by Jay Leibold * 39. Supercomputer by Edward Packard ;1985 (40-51) * 40. The Throne of Zeus by Deborah Lerme Goodman * 41. Search for the Mountain Gorillas by Jim Wallace * 42. The Mystery of Echo Lodge by Louise Munro Foley * 43. Grand Canyon Odyssey by Jay Leibold * 44. The Mystery of Ura Senke (reissued as Cup of Death) by Shannon Gilligan * 45. You Are a Shark by Edward Packard * 46. The Deadly Shadow by Richard Brightfield * 47. Outlaws of Sherwood Forest by Ellen Kushner * 48. Spy for George Washington by Jay Leibold * 49. Danger at Anchor Mine by Louise Munro Foley * 50. Return to the Cave of Time by Edward Packard * 51. The Magic of the Unicorn by Deborah Lerme Goodman ;1986 (52-63) * 52. Ghost Hunter by Edward Packard * 53. The Case of the Silk King by Shannon Gilligan * 54. Forest of Fear by Louise Munro Foley * 55. The Trumpet of Terror by Deborah Lerme Goodman * 56. The Enchanted Kingdom by Ellen Kushner * 57. The Antimatter Formula by Jay Leibold * 58. Statue of Liberty Adventure by Ellen Kushner * 59. Terror Island by Tony Koltz * 60. Vanished! by Deborah Lerme Goodman * 61. Beyond Escape! by R. A. Montgomery * 62. Sugarcane Island by Edward Packard * 63. Mystery of the Secret Room by Ellen Kushner ;1987 (64-74) * 64. Volcano! by Meryl Siegman * 65. The Mardi Gras Mystery by Louise Munro Foley * 66. Secret of the Ninja by Jay Leibold * 67. Seaside Mystery by Ann Hodgman * 68. Secret of the Sun God by Andrea Packard * 69. Rock and Roll Mystery by Jim Wallace * 70. Invaders of the Planet Earth by Richard Brightfield * 71. Space Vampire by Edward Packard * 72. The Brilliant Dr. Wogan by R. A. Montgomery * 73. Beyond the Great Wall by Jay Leibold * 74. Longhorn Territory by Marc Newman ;1988 (75-86) * 75. Planet of the Dragons by Richard Brightfield * 76. The Mona Lisa is Missing! by Ramsey Montgomery * 77. The First Olympics by Ben M. Baglio * 78. Return to Atlantis by R. A. Montgomery * 79. Mystery of the Sacred Stones by Louise Munro Foley * 80. The Perfect Planet by Edward Packard * 81. Terror in Australia by Shannon Gilligan * 82. Hurricane! by Richard Brightfield * 83. Track of the Bear by R. A. Montgomery * 84. You Are a Monster by Edward Packard * 85. Inca Gold by James Beckett * 86. Knights of the Round Table by Ellen Kushner ;1989 (87-96) * 87. Exiled to Earth by R. A. Montgomery * 88. Master of Kung Fu by Richard Brightfield * 89. South Pole Sabotage by Seddon Johnson * 90. Mutiny in Space by R. A. Montgomery * 91. You Are a Superstar by Edward Packard * 92. Return of the Ninja by Jay Leibold * 93. Captive! by Bill Hampton * 94. Blood on the Handle by R. A. Montgomery * 95. You Are a Genius by Edward Packard * 96. Stock Car Champion by R. A. Montgomery ;1990 (97-108) * 97. Through the Black Hole by Edward Packard * 98. You Are a Millionaire by Jay Leibold * 99. Revenge of the Russian Ghost by Jay Leibold * 100. The Worst Day of Your Life by Edward Packard * 101. Alien, Go Home! by Seddon Johnson * 102. Master of Tae Kwon Do by Richard Brightfield * 103. Grave Robbers by Ramsey Montgomery * 104. The Cobra Connection by Louise Munro Foley * 105. The Treasure of the Onyx Dragon by Alison Gilligan * 106. Hijacked! by Richard Brightfield * 107. Fight for Freedom by Jay Leibold * 108. Master of Karate by Richard Brightfield ;1991 (109-120) * 109. Chinese Dragons by R. A. Montgomery * 110. Invaders from Within by Edward Packard * 111. Smoke Jumper by R. A. Montgomery * 112. Skateboard Champion by Edward Packard * 113. The Lost Ninja by Jay Leibold * 114. Daredevil Park by Sara & Spencer Compton * 115. The Island of Time by R. A. Montgomery * 116. Kidnapped! by Edward Packard * 117. The Search for Aladdin's Lamp by Jay Leibold * 118. Vampire Invaders by Edward Packard * 119. The Terrorist Trap by Shannon Gilligan * 120. Ghost Train by Louise Munro Foley ;1992 (121-130) * 121. Behind the Wheel by R. A. Montgomery * 122. Magic Master by Edward Packard * 123. Silver Wings by R. A. Montgomery * 124. Superbike by Edward Packard * 125. Outlaw Gulch by Ramsey Montgomery * 126. Master of Martial Arts by Richard Brightfield * 127. Showdown by Shannon Gilligan * 128. Viking Raiders by Edward Packard * 129. Earthquake! by Alison Gilligan * 130. You Are Microscopic by Edward Packard ;1993 (131-142) * 131. Surf Monkeys by Jay Leibold * 132. The Luckiest Day of Your Life by Edward Packard * 133. The Forgotten Planet by Doug Wilhelm * 134. Secret of the Dolphins by Edward Packard * 135. Playoff Champion by Felix von Moschzisker * 136. Roller Star by Edward Packard * 137. Scene of the Crime by Doug Wilhelm * 138. Dinosaur Island by Edward Packard * 139. Motocross Mania by R. A. Montgomery * 140. Horror House by Edward Packard * 141. The Secret of Mystery Hill by Doug Wilhelm * 142. The Reality Machine by Edward Packard ;1994 (143-154) * 143. Project UFO by R. A. Montgomery * 144. Comet Crash by Edward Packard * 145. Everest Adventure by A. C. Montgomery * 146. Soccer Star by Edward Packard * 147. The Antimatter Universe by Kate Mueller * 148. Master of Judo by Richard Brightfield * 149. Search the Amazon! by Doug Wilhelm * 150. Who Are You? by Edward Packard * 151. Gunfire at Gettysburg by Doug Wilhelm * 152. War with the Mutant Spider Ants by Edward Packard * 153. Last Run by R. A. Montgomery * 154. Cyberspace Warrior by Edward Packard ;1995 (155-166) * 155. Ninja Cyborg by Jay Leibold * 156. You Are an Alien by Edward Packard * 157. U.N. Adventure by Ramsey Montgomery * 158. Sky-Jam! by Edward Packard * 159. Tattoo of Death by R. A. Montgomery * 160. The Computer Takeover by Edward Packard * 161. Possessed! by R. A. Montgomery * 162. Typhoon! by Edward Packard * 163. Shadow of the Swastika by Doug Wilhelm * 164. Fright Night by Edward Packard * 165. Snowboard Racer by Anson Montgomery * 166. Master of Aikido by Richard Brightfield ;1996 (167-175) * 167. Moon Quest by Anson Montgomery * 168. Hostage! by Edward Packard * 169. Terror on the Titanic by Jim Wallace * 170. Greed, Guns, and Gold by Edward Packard * 171. Death in the Dorm by R. A. Montgomery * 172. Mountain Biker by Edward Packard * 173. The Gold Medal Secret by Doug Wilhelm * 174. The Power Dome by Edward Packard * 175. The Underground Railroad by Doug Wilhelm ;1997 (176-180) * 176. Master of Kendo by Richard Brightfield * 177. Killer Virus by R. A. Montgomery * 178. River of No Return by Vince Lahey * 179. Ninja Avenger by Jay Leibold * 180. Stampede! by Laban Carrick Hill ;1998 (181-185) * 181. Fire On Ice by Edward Packard * 182. Fugitive by Edward Packard * 183. CyberHacker by Anson Montgomery * 184. Mayday! by Edward and Andrea Packard * 185. Escape From The Haunted Warehouse by Anson Montgomery (Promotional release) Choose Your Own Adventure for Younger Readers (Bantam-Skylark) These books were written for a simpler reading level than the main series and had less severe "bad endings". # The Circus by Edward Packard, 1981 # The Haunted House by R. A. Montgomery, 1981 # Sunken Treasure by Edward Packard, 1982 # Your Very Own Robot by R. A. Montgomery, 1982 # Gorga, the Space Monster by Edward Packard, 1982 # The Green Slime by Susan Saunders, 1982 # Help! You're Shrinking by Edward Packard, 1983 # Indian Trail by R. A. Montgomery, 1983 # Dream Trips by Edward Packard, 1983 # The Genie in the Bottle by Jim Razzi, 1983 # The Bigfoot Mystery by Lynn Sonberg, 1983 # The Creature from Miller's Pond by Susan Saunders, 1983 # Jungle Safari by Edward Packard, 1983 # The Search for Champ by Shannon Gilligan, 1983 (reissued 2008 as a Dragonlark book, retitled "The Lake Monster Mystery") # The Three Wishes by Shannon Gilligan, 1984 # Dragons! by Jim Razzi, 1984 # Wild Horse Country by Lynn Sonberg, 1984 # Summer Camp by Judy Gitenstein, 1984 # The Tower of London by Susan Saunders, 1984 # Trouble in Space by John Woodcock, 1984 # Mona is Missing by Shannon Gilligan, 1984 # The Evil Wizard by Andrea Packard, 1984 # The Polar Bear Express by Edward Packard, 1984 # The Mummy's Tomb by Stephanie Spinner, 1985 # The Flying Carpet by Jim Razzi, 1985 # The Magic Path by Julius Goodman, 1985 # Ice Cave by Susan Saunders, 1985 # Fire! by R. A. Montgomery, 1985 # The Fairy Kidnap by Shannon Gilligan, 1985 # Runaway Spaceship by Susan Saunders, 1985 # Lost Dog! by R. A. Montgomery, 1985 # Blizzard at Black Swan Inn by Susan Saunders, 1986 # Haunted Harbor by Shannon Gilligan, 1986 # Attack of the Monster Plants by Susan Saunders, 1986 # The Miss Liberty Caper by Susan Saunders, 1986 # The Owl Tree by R. A. Montgomery, 1986 # Haunted Halloween Party by Susan Saunders, 1986 # Sand Castle by R. A. Montgomery, 1986 # Caravan by R. A. Montgomery, 1987 # The Great Easter Bunny Adventure by Edward Packard, 1987 # The Movie Mystery by Susan Saunders, 1987 # Light on Burro Mountain by Susan Saunders, 1987 # Home in Time for Christmas by R. A. Montgomery, 1987 # You See the Future by Deborah Lerme Goodman, 1988 # The Great Zopper Toothpaste Treasure by Jennifer Bach and Amy Brost, 1988 # A Day with the Dinosaurs by Edward Packard, 1988 # Spooky Thanksgiving by R. A. Montgomery, 1988 # You Are Invisible by Susan Saunders, 1989 # Race of the Year by R. A. Montgomery, 1989 # Stranded! by Sara Compton, 1989 # You Can Make a Difference: The Story of Martin Luther King, Jr. by Anne Bailey, 1990 # The Enchanted Attic by Adele Read, 1992 Choose Your Own Adventure: Walt Disney Series These books involve the worlds of the many different Disney films. # Cinderella's Magic Adventure # Snow White in the Enchanted Forest # Pinocchio's Adventures # Dumbo's Circus # Alice's Wonderland Adventure # Sleeping Beauty and the Prince # Peter Pan in Never Land # Jungle Book Adventure # Mickey's Christmas Carol Adventure # Wind in the Willows Adventure # Bambi's Woodland Adventure # Winnie-the-Pooh and His Friends Choose Your Own Super Adventure These books were longer and more complex than the books in the regular series. # Journey to the Year 3000 by Edward Packard, 1987 # Danger Zones by R. A. Montgomery, 1987 Choose Your Own Adventure: Passport This series is more educational and casts the reader as a member of a globe-trotting news team. # Tour de France by James Becket, 1992 # Forgotten Days by Kate Mueller, 1992 # On Tour by Ken McMurtry, 1992 # Path of the Crusaders by Ken McMurtry, 1992 # Mystery on the Trans-Siberian Express by Ken McMurtry, 1992 # Manhunt by Ken McMurtry, 1992 Choose Your Own Nightmare The success of R.L. Stine's Goosebumps horror novels inspired a flood of children's horror books, including this Choose Your Own Adventure spin-off series. The same year, Goosebumps begat the Give Yourself Goosebumps series under a similar concept. # Night of the Werewolf by Edward Packard, 1995 (made into a computer game/movie by Multipath Movies) # Beware the Snake's Venom by Ken McMurtry, 1995 # Island of Doom by Richard Brightfield, 1995 # Castle of Darkness by R. A. Montgomery , 1995 # The Halloween Party by E. A. M. Jakab, 1995 (made into a computer game/movie by Multipath Movies) # Risk Your Life Arcade by Ken McMurtry, 1995 # Biting for Blood by Edward Packard, 1996 # Bugged Out! by Laban Carrick Hill, 1996 # The Mummy Who Wouldn't Die by E. A. M. Jakab, 1996 # It Happened at Camp Pine Tree by R. A. Montgomery and Janet Hubbard-Brown, 1996 # Watch Out for Room 13 by Laban Carrick Hill, 1996 # Something's in the Woods by Richard Brightfield, 1996 # The Haunted Baby by Edward Packard, 1997 # The Evil Pen Pal by Laban Carrick Hill, 1997 (made into a computer game/movie by Multipath Movies) # How I Became a Freak by Richard Brightfield, 1997 (made into a computer game/movie by Multipath Movies) # Welcome to Horror Hospital by Laban Carrick Hill, 1997 # Attack of the Living Mask by Robert Hirshfield, 1997 # The Toy Shop of Terror by Laban Carrick Hill, 1997 Choose Your Own Adventure, The Young Indiana Jones Chronicles These books were based on the The Young Indiana Jones Chronicles television show. # The Valley of the Kings by Richard Brightfield, 1992 # South of the Border by Richard Brightfield, 1992 # Revolution in Russia by Richard Brightfield, 1992 # Masters of the Louvre by Richard Brightfield, 1992 # African Safari by Richard Brightfield, 1993 # Behind the Great Wall by Richard Brightfield, 1993 # The Roaring Twenties by Richard Brightfield, 1993 # The Irish Rebellion by Richard Brightfield, 1993 Choose Your Own Star Wars Adventure These books were based on the original Star Wars trilogy. # A New Hope by Christopher Golden, 1998 # The Empire Strikes Back by Christopher Golden, 1998 # Return of the Jedi by Christopher Golden, 1998 Choose Your Own First Adventure These books were published between 1984 and 1987 and were aimed at very young readers. Each book contains one central choice for the reader to make. # Little Owl Leaves the Nest by Marcia Leonard # Little Pig’s Birthday by Marcia Leonard # Little Rabbit’s Baby Sister by Marcia Leonard # Little Duck Finds a Friend by Marcia Leonard # Little Mouse Makes a Mess by Marcia Leonard # Little Panda Gets Lost by Marcia Leonard # Little Kangaroo’s Bad Day by Marcia Leonard # Little Raccoon Goes to the Beach by Marcia Leonard # Little Kitten Sleeps Over by Marcia Leonard # Little Puppy’s Rainy Day by Marcia Leonard # Little Fox and the Birthday Party by Marcia Leonard # Little Goat’s Big Brother by Marcia Leonard Choose Your Own Adventure - Space Hawks # Faster than Light by Edward Packard # Alien Invaders by Edward Packard # Space Fortress by Edward Packard # The Comet Masters by Edward Packard # The Fiber People by Edward Packard # The Planet Eater by Edward Packard Kategoria:Serie wydawnicze